Reach out locks are commonly used to lock sliding glass doors. Reach out locks typically include a hook which extends to lockingly engage a keeper latch. The hook must be properly aligned with the keeper latch in order to properly engage the keeper latch. While they are properly aligned following initial installation, over time the sliding doors may settle, resulting in misalignment. Once sufficiently misaligned, users might think they have locked the doors, unaware that in fact the hook has not actually engaged the keeper latch.